


bright moon's finest

by Anonymous



Series: horny catradora superhero au [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, barely, but this is mostly smut so like, catra is a superhero, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Catra is a superhero.Adora is her hot roommate.One night, Adora shows her appreciation for Bright Moon’s hero.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: horny catradora superhero au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874653
Comments: 13
Kudos: 373
Collections: Anonymous





	bright moon's finest

Catra clambered over her windowsill, wincing at the dull, throbbing pain that shot through her abdomen as she moved. She leapt to her bedroom floor, hand clutching her side, then turned to survey the empty, late-night streets of Bright Moon. Good, it didn’t look like anyone had seen her. She shut the window and drew the curtains.

Catra peeled off her black mask and unzipped her suit, kicking both into a pile of dirty laundry next to her bed. She ran her fingers through her damp, sweaty hair, finally free from the oppressive heat of her disguise.

She yawned at looked at the clock on her nightstand. Damn, was it past midnight already? It was way too fucking late to be fighting hordes of robots—she wished “Prime,” whoever the hell they were, would terrorize the city on a better schedule.

Catra’s stomach growled. She sighed. First, food. Then sleep.

On the off chance that her roommate would still be up and around, Catra began to shift into her human form. She hissed as she felt her claws slowly receding and her ears shrinking, then paused. Wait a second. She didn’t need to shift.

It was tough to break old habits. She and Adora had been living together for years, and Catra was used to having to hide her identity around her—always carefully concealing her injuries until they were healed, always keeping excuses for her sudden disappearances handy, and, of course, making sure Adora never saw her in anything other than her “normal” form.

That had all changed a few months ago. Catra had been in a fight—a bad one—with some new kind of robot she wasn’t familiar with. She’d defeated it but hadn’t gotten out scot-free—there’d been an explosion, and she’d been caught in it. The details of what happened after that were still fuzzy, but somehow, she’d made it home and passed out on her bedroom floor. She’d woken up sometime later to Adora shaking her and calling her name. Catra had still been in her suit, and still been very much not-human.

So, Adora knew. Catra didn’t have to hide anymore, at least around her. Catra relaxed her transformation, reverting to her natural cat state. Phew. So much less work for her now—she should’ve told Adora a long time ago.

Catra strolled out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, surprised to see her roommate not only up, but cooking.

“Hey,” she said, sidling up behind Adora. “What’re you making?”

“Stir fry,” Adora replied.

“At 1 in the morning?” Catra asked. “Are you, like, doing okay? Are you having a breakdown?”

“No, I’m not having a breakdown. I just figured you’d be hungry.”

“Aww, this is for me?” Catra stepped closer to Adora and perched the tip of her tail on her shoulder, admiring how Adora flushed at the proximity. She was just too easy to tease. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Well, I wasn’t wrong, was I?” Adora shot back. “Why else would you be out here instead of in bed?”

Catra shrugged. “Guilty as charged.”

Adora continued to work on the stir fry, brow furrowed in concentration. Catra wandered over to the other side of the kitchen, leaning against one of the cool countertops. The slight chill soothed the ache of her wounds.

“I was watching you on the news,” Adora said, not looking up from her cooking.

“Yeah? Did you like the show?”

Adora rolled her eyes. “You realize that the robots don’t understand you when you insult them, right?”

“Hey, it’s not insults, it’s banter,” Catra said. “And who cares? What’s the point of heroics without a little theatrics?”

“I wish you’d focus less on theatrics and more on not getting yourself hurt,” Adora said, frowning. “I saw how hard you got punched by that one robot today.”

“C’mon, he barely tapped me,” Catra responded. “…Nothing a little TLC won’t fix.”

“Now?”

“After dinner?”

Adora finally looked at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Okay.”

The stir fry was edible, which was pretty impressive, given that Adora had cooked it. It was good enough for Catra to wolf it down happily, not even gagging once.

After Catra was finished eating, the two of them made their way to the couch. Adora sat down at one of its ends, grabbing the remote off of their coffee table and switching on the tv. Meanwhile, Catra made herself comfortable, sprawling over the entire length of the couch and placing her head in Adora’s lap. She closed her eyes and eagerly waited for Adora to begin, her body humming with anticipation.

Once Adora had picked something to play, she tossed the remote aside and placed a hand on Catra’s head. She began to card her gentle fingers through Catra’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp and working through her various knots and tangles.

Catra sighed at the soothing sensation. A loud purr rumbled in her chest. With each vibration, she felt her injuries mending, the ache quietly draining from her body. She relaxed into the couch cushions drowsily.

The perks of having cat superpowers.

“You know, you’ve never told me how you used to heal yourself before I learned about your little secret,” Adora said, continuing to run her hand through Catra’s hair. “I’m starting to think you don’t really need me to do this for you at all.”

Catra made a low noise in the back of her throat.

“I’m starting to think you just want me to pet you. That you just like it that much.”

Catra frowned at the smugness in Adora’s voice. “That’s not true,” she said. “I do need—” She cut herself off, her face warm. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Adora wearing a shit-eating grin.

“What’s that, Catra?” Adora asked. “You need what? Me?”

Catra huffed. “I don’t _need_ you,” she said. “I can heal myself on my own. It’s just…it’s easier to purr when you’re…y’know.”

“Aww,” Adora crooned, dragging her nails against Catra’s scalp a little more firmly. “That’s sweet. You liiike me.”

“Shut up. It’s just, biology or whatever. I bet anyone could do what you’re doing.”

“You’d never go to anybody else.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe I’ll tell Glimmer and ask her for help next time.”

Adora gasped in mock-horror. “You wouldn’t!”

“Try me.”

The two of them stared at each other for a few beats before Adora broke and started laughing. Catra smiled and let her eyes slip shut again.

Adora continued her ministrations. “It’s okay, kitty,” she teased. “I won’t tell anyone that you just really want some petting.”

“…Whatever. It’s not like you mind doing it.” Right? Adora wasn’t annoyed that Catra asked her to do this for her, right?

“Oh, no, not at all,” Adora said. “I mean, it’s not every day that a civilian like me gets to see Bright Moon’s finest reduced to a puddle in their lap.”

“Hey, who are you calling a—”

Catra broke off mid-sentence, jolting in Adora’s lap. Her eyes shot open. While she’d been talking, Adora’s fingers had moved from her hair to one of her ears, stroking the velvety fur there and sending a wave of electric sensation through Catra’s body.

She and Adora locked gazes, both a little surprised by what had just happened.

A few moments passed. Catra reminded herself to breathe.

“Sorry,” Adora finally said. “Did I hurt you?”

Catra shook her head. “No, don’t worry about it. Just, uh…you might want to stick to the hair, princess.”

Adora hummed in acknowledgment, still loosely cupping Catra’s ear in her hand. “Why?”

“They’re sensitive, is all,” Catra muttered, her mouth dry.

“Interesting,” Adora said. She lightly rubbed the ear between her fingers, knocking the air out of Catra’s lungs. “Sensitive how?”

Catra squirmed in Adora’s lap but didn’t move away from her. “Adora…”

“Is this okay?”

Catra hesitated. She looked up at Adora’s face—in the low light, her expression was practically unreadable—and swallowed. “Yes.”

Adora resumed petting Catra’s ear, this time a little firmer. Catra’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

She’d always known that her ears felt things more strongly than other parts of her body—that came with the territory of a good sense of hearing and the many fine little muscles that controlled her ears’ movement. Still, she’d never felt anything like this. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had touched them this way, gentle and curious—let alone a beautiful, strong, idiot of a woman that Catra had had a little (okay, maybe medium-sized) crush on for the past few years.

Catra felt Adora lean forward. Then, suddenly, a warm hand grasped her other ear. Catra whined as Adora firmly scratched the base of both ears. Her claws dug into the couch cushions beneath her. Whoops.

Adora’s movements stilled. Catra opened her eyes and—Wow. Adora was a lot closer than she had been just a minute ago. Only inches separated their faces; if Catra concentrated she could feel the soft puff of Adora’s shallow breaths on her fur.

Catra and Adora wordlessly searched each other’s gazes. Adora’s wide, dark eyes flicked down to Catra’s mouth.

Catra nodded slightly.

Adora leaned down fully and pressed her lips to Catra’s.

It was an awkward angle, and Catra doubted Adora was comfortable, but she didn’t care. She kissed Adora back with reckless enthusiasm, years of butterflies and late nights and guarded feelings making their way to the surface. She brought her own hand up to cup Adora’s jaw, lightly stroking the soft skin there with her razor-sharp thumb claw.

Adora shivered and resumed her treatment of Catra’s ears. Catra bit back another whine and grasped Adora’s wrists, gently pushing her away so she could sit up. Adora pouted at her teasingly.

“Hey,” Adora said. “I thought you liked the petting?”

Catra smiled and swung a leg over Adora’s, straddling her. “Trust, me, I do,” she purred. She guided Adora’s hands back up to her head. “And I don’t recall asking you to stop.”

She leaned down again, smiling against Adora’s lips. Adora took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, humming at the pleasant, rough drag of Catra’s tongue against hers. Catra groaned and rolled her hips against Adora’s, breaking away to mouth lazily at Adora’s throat. Adora gasped and tilted her head back, abandoning Catra’s ears to fist her hands in her hair.

Catra nipped lightly at her bared skin. “Such pretty noises,” she murmured. She kissed her way down, down Adora’s neck until she reached the neckline of her shirt. She laved a few wet kisses there, breathing in Adora’s heady, familiar scent, then pulled away to see how Adora was doing.

 _Fuck_.

Adora’s chest heaved with every quick, panted breath she took. Her lips were kiss-swollen and shiny in the dim light of the shadowy room, and she was looking at Catra with pleading eyes blown wide with desire.

Catra stared at her for a few moments as if in a trance. Her gaze trailed wordlessly over Adora’s face while Adora shifted beneath her.

“Catra,” she begged, flushed and breathless. Catra shook herself, returning to the moment.

“Yes?”

“Please…”

“Please what?” Catra cupped Adora’s jaw with one hand and stroked her hip with the other. “What do you want me to do?

“…Take my shirt off?”

Catra leaned in and gave Adora a short, firm kiss. “Of course, princess.”

Catra shuffled back to give herself some space, then lifted Adora’s shirt up and over her head, tossing it over her shoulder without caring where it ended up. She brought her hands up to explore Adora’s bare stomach, pressing her fingers lightly against the firm muscle she found there. She buried her face into the crook of Adora’s neck and then resumed her kisses, reverently peppering them along the length of Adora’s exposed collarbones while Adora groaned and writhed underneath her.

Catra lowered her mouth to kiss over the tops of Adora’s breasts while, at the same time, bringing her hands up to cup them through Adora’s bra. Adora sucked air through her teeth and dug her fingers into Catra’s waist. Catra watched her face carefully through half-lidded eyes and gently scraped her fangs over Adora’s sensitive flesh.

Adora arched her back, letting her head fall against the couch. “Fuck,” she gasped.

Catra tugged at one of her bra straps. “Want this off too?”

Adora nodded desperately. Catra grinned and snaked a hand between Adora and the couch cushion, undoing the clasp as quickly as she could and helping Adora pull it off. Once it was free, it joined Adora’s shirt in the dark void, and Catra returned her attention to important matters.

 _Very, very important matters_ , Catra thought as she lazily kissed her way between Adora’s nipples. Adora melted under the attention, going boneless on top of the couch.

Catra chuckled and dragged her tongue over one nipple while pinching the other, and Adora scrabbled at Catra’s back.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God” she keened. “Catra—shit—your tongue feels so good.”

Catra groaned at the tone of Adora’s voice. Her entire body clenched with need.

She attacked Adora’s chest with newfound vigor, driven on by Adora’s moans and cries. At the same time, she tried her hardest to grind her lower half against Adora’s, desperate for whatever friction she could get, even though she wasn’t willing to give up kissing Adora’s breasts for a better angle.

Adora, for her part, answered in kind, using her hands to pull Catra down in time to a wanton rhythm.

Eventually, though, the grinding wasn’t enough for either of them. Adora cupped Catra’s jaw in her hands and brought her head up away from her breasts to kiss her, open-mouthed and a little sloppy.

“Touch me,” she whined, taking one of Catra’s hands in hers and leading it down towards her jeans. “Please, Catra.”

Catra nodded and kissed Adora’s forehead reassuringly. “I will, baby. Just help me get your pants off.”

Together, they managed to unbutton Adora’s jeans and drag them down her legs. Catra’s fingers landed on Adora’s thighs. She inched them apart, just slightly, to get a better look between her legs, and—Dear God, Adora was _soaked_. Catra’s jaw tightened. She could smell Adora’s arousal from where she was—it was intoxicating. She literally felt drunk from it, light-headed and giddy. She inspected Adora’s ruined underwear, lightly pulling at it while she quirked an eyebrow at Adora in silent question. Adora nodded and raised her hips, allowing Catra to pull them off to join the rest of her discarded clothing.

Whatever Catra had been through in her life, nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Adora’s bare pussy, wet and swollen, just begging for Catra to touch it. She shivered, feeling a pulse of heat between her own legs.

“What do you want, Adora?” 

Adora considered the question for a few beats. “…Your fingers.”

Catra nodded and straddled Adora once more, capturing her in another kiss. Meanwhile, her hand wedged itself between their bodies, slipping into Adora’s heat—Adora whined against Catra’s mouth.

With two fingers (her claws carefully and deliberately retracted,) Catra gathered up some of the wetness at Adora’s entrance and began to lightly caress her folds, savoring the feel of Adora’s silky walls. Adora sighed and moaned all the while, barely able to muster the concentration to kiss Catra back.

Catra moved her fingers up, adding her thumb to the mix and coating it in Adora’s wetness. Pulling away from Adora’s mouth, she sucked and nipped at Adora’s neck instead, giving her a particularly hard bite at the same time as she swiped her thumb over Adora’s clit.

Adora jack-knifed off the couch, almost making Catra lose her balance. “Shit!”

Catra grinned and repeated the motion, this time biting Adora’s collarbone. Adora sobbed against her shoulder. “Fuck, Catra, don’t tease me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Catra began to swirl her thumb in firm, regular circles around Adora’s clit, pressing kisses into Adora’s hairline. Adora trembled and clung to her, her legs shaking with each pass.

“Catra, Catra, Catra,” Adora chanted, her voice rising in pitch and volume. “Shit! Catra!”

A few strokes later, Adora let out a choked cry and came. She gasped for air, her walls pulsing around Catra’s fingers. Catra gently worked her through her orgasm, pulling away when Adora became too sensitive and pushed at her hand.

While Adora recovered, Catra brought her soaking fingers up to her mouth and licked them, cleaning off Adora’s wetness. Fuck—she tasted as good as she smelled.

After a couple of minutes, Adora caught her breath and her gaze became focused again. She narrowed her eyes at Catra. “You’re still dressed,” she said. “Why are you still dressed?”

Catra blinked. Adora was right—she still had her work uniform on, the clothes she’d been wearing when she’d been forced to put on the suit and fight more of Prime’s robots. She looked back at Adora. “I don’t know,” she said. “Maybe we can rectify that.”

Her hands flew to the top button of her dress shirt but were stopped by Adora’s.

“May I?” Adora asked.

Catra swallowed and nodded.

“Stand up.”

Catra stood and traded places with Adora, allowing herself to be pushed down onto the couch. Adora traced her thumb over her bottom lip, smiling.

“It must be so exhausting, being a superhero, always having to save the city,” she said. “The least I can do to repay you is help you undress after a long day.” She unbuttoned the first few buttons of Catra’s shirt, pressing a kiss to the hollow of her collarbone when it was exposed. “Don’t you think?”

Catra nodded shakily.

Adora smiled against her skin. “I knew you’d agree.”

She continued unbuttoning Catra’s shirt, kissing every inch of furred skin that was bared along the way. When she was finished, she helped Catra shuck it and her sports bra. She spent a couple of minutes losing herself in Catra’s chest, kissing and cupping and squeezing and admiring the thick tuft of fur that grew between her breasts. Eventually, though, she couldn’t wait any longer, and she tugged questioningly at the waistband of Catra’s slacks.

In lieu of an answer, Catra unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper, easily shimmying out of them and her underwear at once. Adora dropped to her knees and kneeled in front of her.

She began to paint long, wet kisses across Catra’s inner thighs, inching closer and closer to her center but never quite reaching it. She started and stopped this process a few times, always going back to the beginning when she got too close. She held eye contact with Catra as she did it, smiling mischievously at the spark of frustration in Catra’s eyes.

“What’s wrong, hero?” she asked playfully. “You seem so tense. Is there anything I can do to help you…unwind?”

“Adora,” Catra growled, glaring at her.

“What do you want, Catra?”

Catra whined, slashing tears into their couch cushions. Her tail lashed behind her. “Adora—”

“Tell me, and I’ll do it. Anything for you.”

“Fuck,” Catra gasped. “Adora…Please, I need your mouth—eat me out, please.”

Adora grinned. “Good answer.” And she dove in.

Catra cried out when Adora’s mouth finally met her neglected heat. She desperately wanted to bury her hands in Adora’s head and drag her closer, but she was worried she’d lose control of her claws and not be able to keep them retracted. Instead, she had to settle for clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides as Adora licked long, broad strokes over her clit, still making eye contact all the while.

“Shit,” she ground out. “N-not gonna last long. Too on edge.”

Adora hummed in acknowledgement, sending waves of arousal and pleasure crashing through Catra’s body. “Good.”

Adora grasped at Catra’s hips, grounding her even as Catra saw stars behind the back of her eyelids, cursing and gasping and bucking her hips wildly despite all of Adora’s attempts to pin her.

“Yes,” she hissed. “Yes, yes yes yes yes, just like that—fuck, right there!”

Adora did what she asked, dutifully following her orders, and seconds later, Catra spilled over the edge, gushing fresh wetness. She went stiff, then limp against the couch cushions. Adora pulled away and wiped her face.

Adora slumped next to her on the couch, grabbing a blanket and draping it over them. Catra nodded in thanks—already her formerly overheated body was starting to become chilly.

For a few minutes, they sat on that couch in silence, neither quite sure what to say.

Catra spoke first. “Our neighbors are going to hate us. If they don’t already.”

Adora nodded and buried her head in her hands. “We were so loud. I think Mermista in 317 might kill us.”

“Funny way to go, I guess.”

“…Perfuma will be happy for us.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, you know, she can be kinda a nosy neighbor sometimes—she’s always asking me if we’ve gotten together yet when she sees me.” Adora colored. “Not that sex means that we’re like, y’know, together or anything! I mean, people have sex all the time, and it doesn’t always mean something, and—”

“Do you want it to mean something?”

Adora stared at her, eyes wide. Catra scratched the back of her neck.

“…I don’t know. Do you want it to mean something?” Adora asked.

Catra swallowed. “Sure,” she said. “I mean, it’s worth a shot, right?”

“…You’re right,” Adora said, gazing at Catra’s lips and leaning in slightly. “I want it to mean something too.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.” Adora echoed.

“…Wanna go again?”

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing smut (as is probably obvious lmao.) figured i could use some practice so why now write it for my current obsession?? anyways it was posted here for your enjoyment so. just take it from me. lol


End file.
